Una ordinaria amistad
by Sagitario V
Summary: Simple, ordinario, común. Eran varios de los apelativos que se le podían atribuir a Saotome Ranma, un estudiante de secundaria con una gran pasión por la actuación. Desprovisto de las artes marciales y sin ningún talento para la magia, deberá aprender qué hay cosas con las que es mejor no involucrarse. Simple, ¿no? [AU]
1. Blanca nieves

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, Ranma le pertenece a Rumiko Takashi... _Por ahora_.

Es un universo alterno por cierto.

* * *

El joven miró al cuerpo de la criatura, observando con desapego como iba desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta que soltó su último aliento.

El atardecer lentamente se asomó en el cielo, en lo que comúnmente se refería al 'Crepúsculo de lo Sobrenatural'; La hora de mayor actividad para las criaturas de dicha naturaleza, donde se jactaban y caminaban entre sus ignorantes presas, los humanos.

Él había protegido con éxito una vez más a la ciudad de las trepidaciones de los implacables demonios, una tarea la cual era exigente, peligrosa y estresante. Tenía que haber alguien que realizara el trabajo sucio, y él había sido elegido para ello. Su dura realidad, aún así había alguien por quien merecía la pena continuar luchando, su hermana. Bueno, ella y alguien más...

Era una escena melancólica.

Así fue como su amigo le encontró.

* * *

'¡Genial!' Fueron mis pensamientos al observar la anómala criatura.

Lamenté con toda mi alma no haber llegado antes. ¿A luchar? No, ése era una tarea que no le pertenecía a un ordinario estudiante de secundaria.

Cuando llegué a la escena, la batalla ya había acabado. Por lo tanto, no sabía como el monstruo había sido derrotado, quizás usó una espada legendaria o disparó rayos láser de sus ojos. Nunca lo sabré, y así estaba bien.

Las personas ordinarias no debían involucrarse en esos asuntos tan casualmente, hacerlo tan sólo significaba tomar un riesgo innecesario. Me conformo con poder observar desde lejos.

'Sorprendente...' Pensé mientras el cadáver del monstruo se disolvió en el frío asfalto, dejando un pequeño charco de un liquido viscoso como única prueba de su existencia.

Era bastante practico. De otra forma, deshacerse del robusto cuerpo hubiera sido bastante problemático...

 _'Parece que llegó mi turno...'_

Después de confirmar con la mirada que no hubiera más nadie cerca, salté por encima del carro detrás del cual me había estado ocultando.

Inhalé profundamente, colocándome en 'personaje', tratando de dar la impresión que acababa de llegar, de ser un ignorante más del destino del héroe.

"¡Kaburi! ¡Así qué aquí estabas!" Traté de sonar casual, como si mi presencia - y la de él- en un almacén abandonado no fuera nada extraño.

El chico volteó con sorpresa al ser llamado, su larga cola de caballo ondeó en el viento.

Su cara fue especialmente divertida, la expresión de horror en su rostro es algo que atesoraré toda mi vida.

No te preocupes. No supe nada, no vi nada, no diré nada. Yo no puedo involucrarme, hacerlo sería una afrenta a todo lo que soy.

Antes de que él dijera algo, traté de actuar con pánico y dije. "¡De repente desapareciste! ¡Corramos! ¡El monstruo puede estar cerca!"

Irónico decírselo a la misma persona que derrotó al monstruo.

Él se encogió de hombros, a pesar que traté de persuadirlo.

"¡Mira a aquella pared, es como si la hubiera sido derretida con ácido! ¡Es peligroso quedarnos aquí!"

"No te preocupes, Saotome. El monstruo parece haber desaparecido."

'¿Huh? ¿Acaso planea decirme la verdad?' Pensé con nerviosismo, no estaba listo para ello. ¡Qué ingrato! ¡Después que me había costado tanto pasar desapercibido!

"De-desaparecido? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Uh... no lo sé muy bien. El monstruo estaba aquí hasta hace poco, hasta que **¡pom!** desapareció."

¡Qué inútil! ¡Esfuérzate más en tus excusas! Aunque quería reprocharle al ingrato de Kaburi terminé por simplemente decir; "E-encerio? Qué alivio~" con una pequeña risa forzada.

"Ya no hay nada que preocuparse, Ranma." Sonrió tentativamente.

Él tenía una mirada seria y neutral, de cabello liso y largo atado en una cola de caballo, complexión saludable y piel clara. Era de baja de estatura para su edad, y un poco en el lado delgado.

¡Cómo se esperaba del protagonista! ¡Todo un Bishounen!

"Bueno, volvamos Saotome."

"Ah, sí."

Kaburi empezó a caminar y yo le seguí. En circunstancias normales, nadie aceptaría esa clase de escueta explicación, pero generosamente lo dejé pasar.

Como él lo había dicho, no había nada de que preocuparse. Este incidente había terminado.

Luchando contra abominaciones sin parar, un joven con un 'poder extraordinario'.

Sí, era ésa clase de historia.

Con aliados y enemigos por igual, nuestro intrépido protagonista se adentraba en nuevas y peligrosas aventuras para salvar nuestro mundo.

Como toda buena historia debían haber aliados que luchaban junto a él, y también varias 'heroínas'.

Además de muchos personajes secundarios, ellos también necesitaban brillar.

Interactuar con Kaburi en los momentos de paz, ayudar a equilibrar las 'escenas' serias con las de comedia era mi auto-asignado deber, soy un símbolo de la vida que Tsunemori quería proteger.

El mundo existía solamente por el bien de esta historia, todos pertenecían de una forma u otra a ella. Todos tenemos un papel, una misión, incluso si dicho papel era simplemente ser una cifra, un porcentaje. Al menos así es como yo lo veía.

Mi nombre es Saotome Ranma, y tengo el importante papel de ser el amigo del protagonista.

Nada más importaba, nadie más importaba. Yo tenía mi razón de ser y la cumpliría, ese era mi único deseo.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado hace tanto...

* * *

Día caluroso y húmedo, las horas en el pequeño salón pasaban con una lentitud agonizante.

"¿Y tú, Sota?" La ruidosa voz resonó por la habitación, la dueña trató de fingir animo pero salió a resignación. No importaba, pues nadie lo notó.

"¡Yo quiero ser el príncipe!" Declaró el menor con una gran sonrisa, no era el primero que expresaba su interés por dicho papel. Varios de sus compañeros protestaron ante la idea, proclamando que ellos eran los indicados.

La maestra soltó un pequeño suspiro. "Recuerden que los otros papeles también son importantes." Les explicó. "¿A ver qué papel quieres tú, Hibiki-kun?"

"¡La princesa!"

 _No sé ni para qué me molesto. Debí haber estudiado medicina como me dijo mi padre, estúpida rebeldía..._

"¿Y tú, Saotome-kun?"

Sus alumnos eran problemáticos como solo los niños de primaria podrían aspirar a ser, el que fuera una escuela de sólo varones era un mayor agravante. Tendría que verse forzada a elegir los papeles por su parte, era triste pero sólo debían haber dos protagonistas en la historia.

"¿Huh?" El chico preguntó confundido, al haber sido despertado por uno de sus compañeros.

Su compañero de al lado, Hideo, le susurró una breve explicación.

"Y entonces?"

Saotome parpadeó por un momento antes de responder. "Ehhhh, pues... el protagonista."

 _¿Por qué no me sorprende?_

* * *

La obra fue Blancanieves y los Siete Enanos.

No fue una sorpresa cuando yo, Saotome Ranma, no fui seleccionado para ser protagonista, en su lugar me tocó un rol secundario, un personaje de soporte. Mi papel no fue el de un enano, ni el del un animal, simplemente fui un insignificante campesino. Habían demasiado niños para la cantidad de papeles que se necesitaba en la obra, por ello la maestra creó varios personajes originales. Si no mal recuerdo habían un mapache, un demonio, un topo y Zedd el campesino.

Yo quería ser el protagonista, al igual que casi todos en ese momento, sin embargo, habían cosas que simplemente no estaban destinadas a ser.

Al final, protegí a la intrépida Blanca Nieves con mi cuerpo del ataque del demonio y me convertí en el único del elenco que 'murió' en la obra.

"Le suplico que no llore, princesa... recuerde mi devoción, con eso es más que suficiente."

Fueron las últimas palabras de Zedd. Dicha escena no había estado en el guión, pero la maestra nos había incentivado a improvisar. Quería animar el clímax a mi manera.

Por un momento probé la dulce fruta del protagonismo, por un momento brillé incluso más que el propio príncipe.

Fue grandioso.

Después que terminó la obra, la maestra y mi madre se acercaron a mí con lagrimas en sus ojos. Mi maestra me elogió diciendo; "Saotome-kun, tú actuación fue de primera categoría. Hiciste que el príncipe, interpretado por Hideo, pareciera un verdadero héroe."

Pero fueron las palabras de mi madre que realmente me marcaron.

"Estoy **orgullosa** de ti, hijo." Fueron sus palabras.

En ese momento, tuve una indescriptible sensación de logro, una sensación edificante, una sensación de satisfacción.

Sin lugar a dudas ese fue el inicio de la persona que en un futuro me convertiría.

Desde ese momento algo cambió en mí. Poco a poco aprendí a apreciar a los personajes de apoyo, secundarios, mientras mis compañeros se volvían locos discutiendo cual Senshi era la más 'cool' yo en mis adentros pensaba que Naru a su manera era igual de importante, cuando mis amigos debatían acerca de cuál de los Guerreros Z era el mejor yo pensaba en Yamcha. Ellos no formaban parte del elenco principal, pero no podía dejar de llamar mi atención.

A medida que crecí, comencé a prestar atención a personajes que ni siquiera eran miembros del equipo, como médicos, enfermeras, un padre ordinario, etc.

 _Ellos_ de vez en cuando hacían sus apariciones, el niño en mí continuaba admirándolos con pasión. Sin embargo, no había nadie que pudiera comprender ese sentimiento. Todos estaban alentando simplemente al personaje principal... incluso recuerdo lo que mi madre una vez me dijo.

"No existe ninguna figura de Ikuko."

Todo el mundo se toma los personajes secundarios a la ligera. La historia no gira sólo en torno a los personajes principales, los secundarios también aportan mucho a la trama, convirtiendo el mundo en el que se desarrollan en uno mucho más profundo.

Tal descontento creció en mí una vez que entré en la escuela media. Allí mis pensamientos se convirtieron en acciones.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

No, no es un Self-Insert. Aunque a primera vista puede parecer así, no soy tan degenerado para escribir eso, al menos no para publicarlo...

Estoy sentando las bases de este nuevo mundo, algunas cosas parecerán no tener sentido pero tengan paciencia todo será explicado a su debido momento. Este es mi más grande - y ambicioso- proyecto. Espero poder al menos concluir el primer arco, el cual será BASTANTE grande, y complicado de escribir. ¡Yo y mi masoquismo!


	2. Fútbol

Mi descontento por el estado de las cosas no hizo si no crecer al pasar del tiempo. Mis compañeros y _amigos_ , quizás sintiendo mi desagrado, empezaron a alejarse, excluyéndome de sus círculos sociales.

Lamentarme no había funcionado, el mundo no funcionaba así, si quería cambiar las cosas aunque sea un poco tenía que actuar, abandonar mi rol que hasta ese momento había sido pasivo, reaccionando sólo ante las acciones de los demás. En quinto grado decidí intentar algo nuevo.

Tenía que demostrarle a los incrédulos el poder de los secundarios, los personajes de fondo!

Para empezar, mantuve un ojo en el estudiante transferido, Hikaru. Era un chico de Okinawa que no se mezclaba con la clase debido a su tímida personalidad. Durante el recreo, siempre se recluía en una esquina del patio mientras jugaba con su pelota de fútbol.

Lo vigilé durante el recreo y pronto traté de hacer contacto con él.

"Tienes buena pinta, Hikaru ¡probablemente eres todo un as! ¡Vamos, patea con fuerza! ¡Yo seré tu portero! "

Gosunkugi se sobresaltó por el repentino saludo.

"S-Saotome...?" Susurró con confusión, antes que por un momento sus ojos brillaran con ilusión.

"¿También te gusta el fútbol?"

"¡No, lo odio! ¡Si quieres, podemos jugar baseball!"

A partir de ese día, fui su amigo y entrenador.

* * *

Parecía que Hikaru era realmente apto para el deporte, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos se convirtió en todo un delantero. Convirtiéndose en el capitán del recién formado equipo de fútbol.

Mientras tanto, me encargué de familiarizar a nuestra clase con el fútbol y configuré los juegos básicos durante el recreo. Hablé con el director y lo convencí en que nos dejara participar contra otras escuelas.

"S-Saotome... Me pregunto si realmente necesito gritar 'Rugido del León' cuando anoto un gol..."

"¡Idiota! Necesitas tomarte el fútbol enserio, todos los jugadores de verdad nombran sus remates, ¡Debes ponerle más empeño, tienes que pensar cómo un verdadero líder!"

"¿E-estás s-seguro?"

Gracias a mi efectivo apoyo el sombrío Gosunkugi se convirtió en el líder de la clase antes de que nadie se diera cuenta.

Mi experimento había sido un éxito.

* * *

"R-Ranma..." Hikaru pronunció con renuencia, los meses que pasó siendo el centro de atención hizo maravillas con su timidez, aunque cuando estaba nervioso tendía a caer en sus viejos hábitos.

"M-me cambiarán de e-escuela..." Dijo en un tono de voz titubeante bajando la mirada, sintiendo que había traicionado la confianza de su amigo. Jamás pensó que por un momento sentiría rencor por el fútbol..

Su habilidad con el balón no había tardado en llamar la atención de varias escuelas deportivas. Hace una semana le había llegado una carta, formalmente invitándolo a inscribirse en una prominente escuela.

Sus padres había aceptado la invitación. Hasta ahora no había tenido el valor para decirle a Ranma, por ello estaba aprovechando que este era su último día en la misma escuela.

"¡Felicidades!" Ranma sonrió complacido.

La respuesta de Ranma sorprendió de verdad a Gosunkugi, quien no se había esperado tal respuesta. La expresión de autentica felicidad de su amigo le hacía sentir peor.

"Todo te lo debo a t-ti, Ranma. Gracias a tu ayuda... s-si no fuera por ti y-yo no f-fuera nadie."

Ranma rodó los ojos, colocando su brazo sobre los hombros del futbolista. "No digas tonterías. Tu talento no se lo debes a nadie, eres genial, acéptalo y sé feliz." Dijo sonriendo ante los ojos llorosos de su amigo.

"N-no es j-justo."

"Vamos, no seas llorón. Guarda esas lagrimas para cuando ganes el mundial."

* * *

Al día siguiente, el modesto Gosunkugi se transfirió de la escuela.

Me entristeció un poco, pero la vida tenía que seguir. Mi experimento había sido un éxito, había convertido al solitario y raro niño del salón en todo un líder, un ejemplo a seguir.

Ese día descubrí mi vocación. Me había divertido como nunca antes entrenando a Gosunkugi. El fúltbol que hasta hace poco había considerado como tedioso se había convertido en algo preciado para mí.

Quería continuar descubriendo nuevas cosas mediante los demás, ampliar mis habilidades para continuar mejorando a las personas a mi alrededor, convertir a personas que tenían una vida simple y desabrida en grandes figuras, e indirectamente disfrutar de estar en el centro de las cosas... Poder decir cosas cómo 'yo estuve allí' o 'gracias a mí'

Con recién descubierto entusiasmo me arrojé a mejorar mis habilidades, tenía que encontrar a que llenara el vacío que dejó Hikaru.

De esa manera, desempeñé varios papeles a lo largo de mi vida escolar. Gracias a eso, mi número de amigos había aumentado ociosamente.

Había recuperado esa chispa que en un momento había perdido. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de mí continuaba sintiéndose frustrado.

'Esto no debe ser así. Estas personas no son las que necesito. Quiero apoyar a alguien que sea como un verdadero protagonista. ¿Dónde podrían estar? Quiero al mejor, un protagonista entre protagonistas'.

Me gradué de la escuela elemental con mis ansias sin saciar.

Fue en mi primer día de secundaria cuando por fin lo encontré.

* * *

Siempre quise brillar, sobresalir entre los demás, convertirme en algo grande, alguien en quien los demás usen como modelo a seguir, un ideal. Dejar mi marca en este mundo era mi sueño, tristemente, era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.

Para repetirme, mi nombre es Saotome Ranma.

Soy un estudiante de la escuela secundaria Hanabitsu.

Es una escuela ordinaria y sin incidentes, no hay estudiantes con un talento abrumador ni estudiantes extremadamente malos. Tampoco existe ningún club sobrenatural, el acoso escolar también era casi nulo. La mayoría de mi generación estaban más interesados con mejorar sus notas que con perder el tiempo en tonterías. Las presiones del plantel educativo influían en el tenso aire que rodeaba a los estudiantes, quienes tenían que soportar las cada vez más altas expectativas de Hanabitsu. El director tenía la ambición de subir el promedio escolar para en un futuro convertir a la institución en una escuela de élite.

Yo mismo no poseo características especiales dignas de mencionar. Tengo una estatura promedio, una contextura mediana y mi apariencia es probablemente promedio. Sin duda, soy un chico que puedes encontrar en cualquier escuela secundaria.

Por el bien de la discusión, si yo fuera escritor, convertiría a alguien como yo en un personaje de fondo. Siendo quien soy, ese es el grado de mi existencia, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo aprendí a aceptar.

Sin embargo, se podría decir que incluso alguien tan mundano cómo yo posee una habilidad especial; El talento de hacer brillar a los demás.

Incluso si me es imposible sobresalir por cuenta propia, puedo hacer que otros destaquen. Para promover, para hacer brillar, para mejorar... esa es la clase de habilidad en la que sobresalgo.

Desde hace años aprendí que si quería cumplir mi sueño tendría que encontrar a alguien a quien apoyar, por mediante el cual pudiera hacer cumplir mi deseo, pues carezco de los medios para hacerlo por mi propia cuenta. Desde entonces he estado puliendo mi única habilidad mientras buscaba al 'protagonista' adecuado.

Busqué sin parar durante años. Conocí a un montón de personas, mi habilidad también mejoro, pero nunca encontré a la persona adecuada.

Y así, cuando me encontraba melancólico después de tantos proyectos fallidos y decepciones apareció.

Fue después de la ceremonia de ingreso, cuando recién puse un pie en el aula. Con solo una mirada supe que él no era una persona ordinaria.

Entre los compañeros que charlaban entre sí intentando conocerse mejor, estaba él, parado junto a la ventana, el aire a su alrededor era uno de lejanía.

Su oscura cabellera ondeaba en el viento a la deriva. Si bien tenía un físico delgado, daba un aire digno, incluso la mochila que estaba a sus pies parecía un poco divina.

Mientras emitía tal 'aura especial', se apoyó contra la ventana y miró hacia afuera. Aunque tenía un perfil sereno sus ojos emitían una poderosa presencia.

 _Acaso..._

Con grandes esperanzas me acerqué, sin siquiera revisar cuál era el asiento que se me había asignado.

Quería conocer más, quería saber si él era el indicado, saber si era lo que tanto había estado buscando.

"Soy Saotome Ranma, ¿y usted es?" Le dije sin pensarlo mucho, y en realidad no importaba, cualquier cosa hubiera servido, de su respuesta pendía si era autentico o si simplemente era un caso de chuunibiyou.

"Kaburi, Tsunemori Kaburi."

"Oh, qué buen nombre. Es como si fuera salido de un manga."

"Para ser sincero no me agrada mucho ese nombre."

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué?"

"Siento que es un clase de destino que me perseguirá hasta el final de mis días."

Oh, Ohh.

"Bien, bien~ Tsunemori-san. Ah, ¿está bien si te llamo Kaburi?"

"No me molesta... pero hay algo que debo decirle."

¿Hm?

"Es mejor si no te involucras mucho conmigo. Podría ser peligroso para ti, Saotome."

Normalmente, tal linea haría a los demás alejarse del chico raro. A mí simplemente me sacó una sonrisa.

 _Genial! Este chico tiene pinta de ser lo qué tanto he estado buscando, ¿cierto?_

La aparición del maestro en al aula interrumpió nuestra conversación, terminando así nuestra primera charla.

Me llevé una segunda sorpresa en el momento que las auto-presentaciones de la clase se hicieron.

"Soy Tsunemori Kaburi. Volví hace poco tiempo a Japón, viví hasta hace poco en un área remota de China debido a circunstancias familiares.."

¡Qué hay con eso! ¿¡Qué tipo de circunstancias!?

Nombre distintivo, circunstancias inusuales ... Ya había sido cautivado por la historia de fondo de Tsunemori. Fue hasta el punto de que ni siquiera recuerdo qué tipo de auto-presentación hice cuando fue mi turno.

Quiero ser amigo de él. Quiero desempeñar el papel de apoyo para ese tipo. Yo también quiero ser grande... esas cosas eran los únicos pensamientos en mi cabeza.

Esto fue algo que escuché más tarde, pero aparentemente me presenté diciendo "Soy Saotome Ranma, gran amigo de Kaburi."

Desde ese día, me encargué de seguir al misterioso estudiante. Quería creer que la fortuna me había sonreído, pero existía una parte de mí que continuaba dudando de la autenticidad de Kaburi. Me parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

Le observé en las mañanas, entre clases, almuerzo, después de la escuela. Pasaron semanas y nada indicaba que fuera un simple caso de Chuunibiyou, mis esperanzas no hacían más que crecer. Había decido acercarme una vez más, tenía que tentar las aguas. Que no quería creerme una -merecida- reputación de acosador no tenía nada que ver.

Hasta ese momento había hablado con él una sola vez, y estaba bastante nervioso como para acercarme de nuevo, si lo arruinaba perdería mi oportunidad.

Me acerqué a él, ignorando el aire de lejanía que cubría a mi enigmático compañero, lo que servía para mantener a raya a la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase, quienes desde hace días desistieron de intentar incluir al solitario y renuente Tsunemori.

"¿Qué cuentas?" Le dije con una gran sonrisa, que espero haya parecida confiada.

Fue mi primer paso.

* * *

Al principio, Kaburi mostraba una expresión claramente molesta, pero después de varios meses lo ablandé al punto en el que me podíamos mantener una conversación.

"Ah, ja, ja. Eres un tonto, Saotome. No soy tan simple."

"¿A quién estás llamando tonto, idiota? ¡Estoy hablando enserio! ¡Después de todo, pude sacarte una conversación!"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

Analizar la verdadera naturaleza de Tsunemori fue mucho más simple de lo que pensaba, tiene una buena habilidad para el 'Tsukkomi'. Poco a poco, comencé a adaptarme para tener una buena compatibilidad.

"Dejando eso a un lado, Kaburi, ¿qué tal si vamos a una piscina? Hay una bastante grande en el distrito vecina."

"Lo siento, pero no me gusta nadar."

"¡Nadar es solo una excusa! ¡Lo realmente importante son las nenas en Bikinis!"

Por casualidad había descubierto que Kaburi era **bastante** tímido, avergonzarle se había convertido en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Por dentro no podía si no agradecer los consejos de mi sabia madre.

──A medida que pasábamos tiempo juntos, tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela, yo estaba casi por confirmar que él era realmente el protagonista. Tal pensamiento creció día a día.

En primer lugar, este tipo casi nunca hablaba de su pasado.

Cuando le preguntaba acerca de su estadía en China eludía la pregunta diciendo "No tengo nada de lo que valga la pena hablar." Solo en el anime encontrarás un protagonista así.

Además, este tipo con frecuencia se escabullía de la clase. Lo más extraño era que a ninguno de mis compañeros ni a los maestros le parecía extraña su conducta. ¡Cuida más tu fachada, Tsunemori! Quería gritar.

Tan pronto como regresaba al salón se le veía extremadamente cansado, aveces tenía sangre sobre sus labios o el uniforme roto. Si Hanabitsu no fuera una escuela tan pacifica pensaría que estaba sufriendo de acoso escolar. Sólo en novelas ligeras encontrarás a una persona así.

Y eso sin mencionar sus habilidades inusuales.

Una vez le había visto brillar en un color verdoso mientras un aura desagradable rodeaba su cuerpo, después de lo cual se dejó caer mientras susurraba derrotado "No pude hacerlo..."

 _Esto es en serio. ¡Este tipo tiene habilidades sobrenaturales, un verdadero héroe! ¡Es lo que había estado buscando!_

Finalmente lo conocí.

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos entramos a nuestro segundo año de secundaria, tuve la suerte de quedar en la misma clase que Kaburi.

Después de la ceremonia de despedida de tercer año mientras estaba dentro de nuestro viejo salón, observando con un poco de melancolía por fuera de la ventana en la cuál le había visto por primera vez.

"Es bueno estar juntos de nuevo." Kaburi me dijo, apareciendo a mi lado sin darme cuenta cómo.

"Eh?"

"Al principio eras un poco molesto, pero ahora eres alguien preciado para mí, Saotome. "

"Kaburi..."

"Solo cuando estoy contigo puedo olvidar mi misión ... ah, olvida lo que acabo de decir, no es nada importante."

Al escuchar esas palabras, me sentí extasiado y sentí ganas de decir "¡puedes confiar en mí!"

Me había convertido en amigo del protagonista.

A partir de entonces, pude quedarme a su lado. ¡Había pasado la audición!

Mi vida como "Amigo A" ha llegado así al presente.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

¡Por fin terminé con los flashback!

Mucho más adelante escribiré sobre el pasado, aunque por un tiempo me enfocaré en el presente de la historia. ¡A avanzar la trama! ¡Finalmente~!


	3. Espíritu

Ha pasado un año desde que conocí a Tsunemori Kaburi.

Basta decir que le conozco bastante bien.

Kaburi no participa en ningún club escolar, pues debe estar alerta dado que no se sabe cuándo surgirá un nuevo enemigo, es razonable decir que forma parte del "club de ir a casa". Es un joven que participa en la interminable batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad.

──Además, él a menudo se ve arrastrado a todo tipo de eventos misteriosos.

En esta ciudad, los "fenómenos que no pueden explicarse por la ciencia moderna" o los "casos de formas de vida no identificadas que atacan a humanos" ocurren con bastante frecuencia. Afortunadamente, Tsunemori siempre esta ahí para combatir a los responsables.

A pesar de eso, Tsunemori continua insistiendo en que es solo 'un estudiante ordinario', a pesar que he estado a punto de 'descubrirlo' varias veces.

Cosa a la que siempre asiento con una sonrisa mientras le respondo. "Al igual que yo."

Después de todo este tiempo puedo ver con facilidad a través de sus excusas. Se podría decir que no existe nadie que le conoce mejor que yo.

──Últimamente Kaburi se la pasaba rodeado de mujeres, lo que reducía considerablemente el tiempo que compartíamos juntos, lo que era un alivio, pues esos durante esos cortos momentos me permito analizar las nuevas adiciones a nuestra vida escolar.

Una de ellas era su hermana, una encantadora Kohai de primer año.

La heredera de las empresas Tendo, quien a pesar de su oneroso estatus asistía a la relativamente humilde Hanabitsu.

Heredera de un estilo único del Kendo, la prodigiosa Kuonji Ukyo.

Y la misteriosa estudiante de transferencia, Kodachi, con su vibrante cabello y retorcida personalidad.

También existía una amiga de su infancia con quien al parecer se reencontró hace poco, y otras chicas más, pero esas tres eran las que a mi parecer tenían una verdadera oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de Tsunemori.

Oh sí, un Harem.

¡Cómo los odio! Los harem eran la más desagradable expresión de indecisión que podía mostrar un personaje. Me enerva la sangre para ser sinceros. ¡Decídete ya! Quería gritar, pero no era mi lugar involucrarme, tan solo puedo aguantar callado.

Si estuviera en su lugar, yo ya habría hecho mi decisión... ¡Tal cosa jamás me sucedería!.

Las tres heroínas eran una gran molestia para mí. Cada vez que una de ellas aparece tengo que hacer una estúpida escena, comentarios cómo '¡Qué tierna es Tendo!' o '¡¿P-por qué la hermosa Kuonji vino a nuestro salón solo a verte?'. Eran un fastidio. ¿Y qué si eran deslumbrantes?, para mi ninguna de ellas podría compararse al encanto de una chica ordinaria.

Hacer reacciones exageradas de conmoción, celos, quejas, etc. Era uno de mis principales deberes como su amigo.

Esto consumía más energía de lo que puede parecer a primera vista. Incluso hay veces en las que no estoy de ánimos para ésas tonterías, sin embargo, no puedo permitirme abandonar mi deber.

A veces las cosas se tornan feas cuando las heroínas se encuentran, terminando muchas veces en peleas, lo que causa gran incomodidad en Tsunemori.

En tales situaciones no me olvido de pronunciar con lagrimas en mis ojos, "¡Estoy celoso de ti, Kaburi!'

A lo que él incómodamente responde. "Ara~"

Por un lado, parece que ninguna de las heroínas ha logrado reducir la distancia entre ellas y Tsunemori.

De hecho, era probable que todavía faltase una o dos chicas por aparecer. Era probable que una de esas recién aparecidas terminara por ser la elegida...

Eh... lo qué sea. Veré como me adapto a la situación cuando suceda algún cambio.

No importa quien termine como la vencedora, a mi me daba igual, pues al final siempre terminaré gritando "¡Qué Lindaaa!" con corazones en los ojos, cuando en realidad pienso que ninguna de ellas valía la pena, no eran más que criaturas molestas y fastidiosas.

* * *

"Comamos juntos."

En la hora del almuerzo invité a Kaburi mientras sostenía en mis manos dos bolsas de pan.

Afortunadamente, no había ninguna de las entrometidas a la vista.

"Ayer actualicé mi lista." Comenté en un susurro cómplice. La bendita lista era una de las ideas de mi madre, según ella tal articulo nos ayudaría a reforzar nuestros vínculos de varonil amistad.

Saqué un pequeño bloc de notas de mi bolso, en el había escrito acerca del peso, talla, medidas y pasatiempos de cada una de nuestras compañeras de clase.

...

A decir verdad era una molestia recolectar esa clase de datos cuando la información fluctuaba tanto de mes a mes.

A pesar de mis amargos pensamientos me esforcé por mostrarme orgulloso conmigo mismo mientras le mostraba la lista a Kaburi.

"¿Qué haces investigando tales cosas?"

Tsunemori suspiró y me miró mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con desdén.

"No sé como obtuviste esa información, pero será un gran problema si te atrapan."

¡Ingrato! ¡Estoy haciendo esto por ti! ¡Estúpido mojigato!

"Estoy bien, estoy bien. Tengo mis trucos. Comparto esto contigo porque eres mi mejor amigo."

"Ara~" Dijo rascándose la mejilla mientras se retorcía con incomodidad.

Me siento de la misma manera. Quizás seguir la idea de mi madre no fue tan buena idea...

¡¿Por qué te hice caso mamá!?

Mientras me lamentaba sucedió algo inesperado.

"Oughh."

Tsunemori de repente se agarró su pecho y gimió de dolor.

Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, su cuerpo sufría de temblores esporádicos, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor frío. Parecía que estaba tratando de luchar frenéticamente en contra de algo y perdiendo en el proceso.

Quizás el poder, entidad o lo que fuese que moraba en su cuerpo se estaba volviendo loco. Eso es solo una suposición mía, claro está.

Me preocupé por él. Abrí mi boca y antes de hablar me di cuenta que realmente soy una persona lamentable.

"Jaja, deja de bromear."

Si yo fuera un autentico amigo reaccionaría de una manera acorde, expresando sentimientos de verdadera preocupación. No puedo hacerlo, pues tengo que mantener la estúpida charada a toda costa. Debo continuar ignorante del suplicio del protagonista, debo mantener mi norte.

De mi parte no quedaba ayudarle, que una persona ordinaria se involucrase solo terminaría por empeorar las cosas. Yo... tan solo sería un **estorbo**.

En las 'heroínas' recaía el papel de ayudarle a lidiar con lo que fuera que le estaba pasando. Con un poco de suerte alguna de ellas ganaría su favoritismo en el proceso, traté de convencerme de ello.

¡Esto es realmente angustiante! Pensé mientras observaba el aura dorada que empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Tsunemori.

No aguanté más y sin darme cuenta me moví para apoyarle, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

Para mi fortuna, la brillante aura no me hizo entrar en combustión espontanea como pensé que sucedería. La sensación al tacto era cálida, agradable, una extraña sensación se apoderó de mí. Gradualmente, los jadeos de mi amigo fueron disminuyendo.

"A-apóyate de mi, hombre, te llevaré a la enfermería."

"No es na-nada, Saotome." Él trató de convencerme haciéndose el fuerte, la mueca de dolor al arrastrar sus pies fue mucho más sincera.

¡¿Cómo que no es nada, idiota!?

"Lo mismo decía mi abuelo antes de morir... Pórtate bien y descansa. Te llevaré a la enfermería."

Observé a mis alrededores con desesperación en busca de ayuda, para mi desdicha nos encontrábamos solos en la azotea.

¡Yo y mi estúpida idea de crear una atmósfera cliché!

Extrañamente, no me sentí culpable por haber sobrepasado mis limites como amigo del protagonista.

* * *

"Ven conmigo, Kaburi." Fueron las palabras de Kuonji Ukyo.

Fue durante la clase de inglés que ella entró al salón, interrumpiendo a nuestro profesor, Tamura, sin el más mínimo dejo de vergüenza.

Kuonji Ukyo, a los 18 años era campeona regional de Kendo, una figura a seguir por sus compañeros, desprendía un aura de liderazgo y carisma que hacía difícil llevarle la contraria. Ella era una de las candidatas al gran 'premio', aún así mide al rededor de 1.70 metros, unos diez centímetros por encima del pobre Kaburi.

Su sola presencia causaba conmoción. Kuonji poseía el estoicismo de un samurai y las proporciones de una modelo, sus penetrantes ojos color almendra se enfocaron en los de Tsunemori, ignorando a los demás como si nadie más existiera en el salón.

Ella se acercó a Kaburi y haló de su brazo, ignorando con descaro las protestas del profesor y mi grito de '¡Estoy celoso!'

¿Se habrá enterado del incidente de ayer?

Mientras la curiosidad y la preocupación envolvían mi mente no pude si no quejarme silenciosamente acerca de el horrible retraso de Ukyo y las demás. ¡Si seguían así ninguna se podrá acercar lo suficiente a Kaburi!

Tenía planeado pasar la tarde jugando en la arcada con Kaburi, pero no puedo oponerme ante los deseos de Kuonji. Su estatus tiene prioridad.

¡Esfuérzate Kuonji!

Tan sólo me tocaba animarla, aunque una parte de mi sentía preocupación por Kaburi, con quien no he podido hablar desde ayer.

* * *

'Espiar un poco no me hará daño...'

Al final del segundo periodo decidí escabullirme de clases, aprovechando que faltaban varios minutos para que la siguiente clase empezara.

Una de mis políticas era no entrometerme en los asuntos sobrenaturales que rodeaban a Tsunemori, aunque juzgué que esta vez valía la pena correr el riesgo. Por lo menos, quería conocer el significado de esa extraña aura.

Los encontré en el dojo. Kuonji y Tsunemori eran los únicos en el antiguo edificio, pues las actividades de los diversos clubes de artes marciales no comenzaban hasta el mediodía.

Me esforcé por no hacer ningún ruido, pues quería enterarme de la conversación.

Kaburi estaba sentando de piernas cruzadas en el centro del dojo.

"Ayer sentí algo extraño." Kuonji pronunció con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Se había cambiado a su uniforme de kendo, su largo cabello marrón estaba atado en una modesta cola de cabello.

"No tienes de que preocuparte, he logrado suprimirlo con éxito."

"El qué el espíritu haya despertado es más que preocupante. Sabes lo que podría..." Kuonji no se atrevió a continuar.

"No me dejaré engullir por el poder de esa cosa."

"Eres en quien confió pero aún así es alarmante. Una incursión en este momento de debilidad sería para fatal para la ciudad, odio tener que decirlo pero deberíamos entrar en contacto con los demás..."

Decidí apartarme, ya había oído suficiente. Era demasiado peligroso continuar escuchando, pues podría terminar siendo arrastrado a los problemáticos embrollos que rodeaban a mi amigo.

Ya tenía la información básica, no necesitaba saber más.

Así que un espíritu ¿eh?...

Cuán cliché.

Pensé mientras me felicitaba por haber tomado la iniciativa de espiar a Tsunemori. Mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron por completo, pues puedo confiar el destino del mundo en las manos del protagonista, mi mejor amigo.

* * *

O eso había creído...

A partir de aquella tarde una temible entidad había despertado; mi curiosidad.

'Soy un estúpido... ¿¡Por qué demonios sigo haciendo esto?!'

Me lamenté en silencio mientras espiaba a una de las 'heroínas', hacerlo se había convertido en mi placer culposo. Desde aquél día mi interés por la 'historia principal' había aumentado y mis acciones también se habían convertido en cada vez más osadas.

No era sorprendente qué los tres intereses amorosos de Kaburi también tuvieran poderes sobrenaturales. Ellas y Kaburi formaban un muy buen equipo a pesar de sus diferencias; ellas eran las personas más cercanas a Kaburi.

Esta tarde perdí todo rastro de Kaburi y terminé por conformarme por seguir a una de las chicas. Debido a eso me encontraba oculto detrás de un pequeño puestos de fideos ambulante mientras observaba la delicada silueta de Tendo.

"¡Guaaaaaagh!"

¡¿?!

Ante mis sorprendidos ojos apareció una anómala criatura del sistema de agua que surtía a todo el distrito.

La cosa con forma de oso soltó un bramido. Estaba en la orilla del canal de agua, como si hubiera surgido de las aguas poco profundas del canal. Con gran velocidad avanzó enérgicamente en dirección a la espalda desprotegida de Tendo, quien ni siquiera se detuvo para reconocer la aparición de el monstruo.

La criatura dejó una desagradable estela de un maloliente liquido a su paso, el agua del canal empezó a oscurecerse mientras desprendía un desagradable olor. El 'oso' se desplazó apoyándose en sus patas traseras en una burda imitación del caminar humano, se bamboleaba al avanzar como si tal postura fuera totalmente extraña para 'eso'.

Entre los extraños rugidos de la criatura empezó a sonar un ominoso tintineo, que a cada segundo subía en intensidad.

La criatura se detuvo por un momento, observando sus alrededores con confusión, tratando de discernir el origen del ruido.

Entre el armonioso concierto de campanadas se pudo escuchar una triste y melancólica voz.

"El viento del occidente sopla por los pastizales, se escuchan lamentos en el árido invierno." Su voz era gentil y suave, a pesar de lo bajo de su tono pude oírle con total claridad, era como si sus palabras marcaran un decreto celestial.

Sucedió algo inesperado; el avanzar de la criatura se ralentizó considerablemente, como si estuviera en cámara lenta.

"¡¿Crees que tal cosa me detendrá, chiquilla?!" De su hocico salió una voz bastante corriente.

 _'Así que son seres inteligentes y no meras bestias...'_

"La niebla persiste en su melancólica tarea, la lluvia cae sobre nuestros rostros." En su voz se podía escuchar resignación.

Del río surgieron una especie de ... tentáculos (?), parecían estar formados de agua. Se retorcieron en dirección de la criatura, penetrando su duro pelaje color bermellón.

El oso trató de liberarse luchando con sus extremidades delanteras. De su pelaje empezaron a surgir extraños proyectiles.

"¡Jajajajaja! a ver como evitas esto." Dijo a la vez que las hebras de su pelaje se endurecieron, saliendo disparando en dirección a la joven.

El agua se alzó es un escudo protector alrededor de la chica.

"Las cigarras lloran por aquéllo qué se perdió. **El campo se tiñe de rojo**."

De pronto, empezaron a surgir vides gigantescas alrededor del oso, aprisionándolo en un agarre doloroso, suprimiendo los intentos de la criatura de librarse de su poderoso agarre. Las vides empezaron a brillar de un color naranja, el frenético forcejeo del oso disminuyó en intensidad.

"Gyaaaaaaa!" La piel del monstruo empezó a oscurecerse.

"Y pensar que yo, el gran apóstol Er'drik sería derrotado de una manera tan indigna..." Soltó una amarga risa antes que su cuerpo se disolviera en la fría corriente.

Al ver esto, juré que jamás volvería a beber agua del grifo...

"Hum~"

La mujer soltó un largo suspiro, su joven rostro estaba teñido con preocupación. Ella era la gran sacerdotisa, heredera de un gran linaje de exterminadores. Mejor conocida cómo Tendo Akane.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Bueno, pues le agradezco al señor 'Youwillknow' por su concejo. Me apena no poder actualizar mi contenido con más frecuencia, pero - dios mediante- eso mejorará. Sufro de grandes problemas al escribir pues cuando escribo suelo tener una idea clara a dónde quiero ir. Generalmente es una escena que tengo clara en mi mente, y quiero mostrárselas a ustedes, el problema surge cuando la historia se rehúsa a seguir por ese camino, retorciendo activamente mis obstinados intentos de guiarla por 'buen' camino. Esta historia también cuenta con tal inspiración, aunque con esta tengo la ventaja que al llevarse a cabo en un UA es mucho más simple, pues no debo preocuparme por problemas de continuidad.

Espero volver a verlos por aquí, y espero que sea pronto.

Y disculpen por la larga nota de autor.


	4. Desmayo

Él es capaz de sonreír frente a mí ahora, una cosa que para él fue difícil. Después de todo, sobre sus hombros pesaba el destino de nuestro mundo, o eso quiero creer. Me preocupa que pueda quedarse calvo de tanto estrés.

No puedo hacer mucho, ya que se supone que no debo saber nada. Sin importa qué, cada vez que descubría uno de sus secretos no tenía más remedio que hacerme de la vista gorda.

Así está bien. Siendo honesto, no estoy interesado en involucrarme con el protagonista que es parte de la historia principal. En lo que a mí respecta, el Tsunemori que conozco es parte de los "momentos mundanos".

No soy el "compañero" de Kaburi, sino un amigo... como 'Zedd' no pude estar al lado de Blancanieves, a _Zedd_ le toca ahora ser mucho más discreto. Estoy planeando acumular la suficiente experiencia para hacerlo.

En la "parte de la vida diaria" de la historia, hago todo lo posible para ayudarlo a olvidar su deber.

Esa es mi misión.

Estoy seguro de que no hay nadie que pueda tomar esta posición que no sea yo.

* * *

Era viernes. Había planeado acompañar a Kaburi a su casa, con intenciones de probar su nueva consola. Tristemente apareció un inoportuno 'evento' menor.

A un compañero se le ocurrió la brillante idea de invitar a todo nuestro salón al karaoke, con el motivo oculto de atraer y seducir a la estudiante de transferencia, Kodachi. Sanzenin Mikado era el nombre del infeliz, quien no tenía ni siquiera la decencia de ocultar sus intenciones, supongo que era algo que le estaba destinado a suceder a la gente popular...

Kodachi había sido transferida de una prestigiosa escuela europea, lo que te hacía preguntar la razón, pues con sus clasificaciones le hubiera resultado muy fácil entrar en una escuela mucho más prestigiosa que la desabrida Hanabitsu. En el corto tiempo que lleva en nuestra escuela se ha convertido en una de las chicas más populares, incluso he escuchado rumores acerca de un clandestino club de fans.

Naturalmente, Ella habla japonés con fluidez y no experimenta ninguna brecha cultural. Kodachi tiene el cabello largo y ondulado, y su manera de hablar tiene un toque de refinada nobleza. Sin embargo, por otro lado, tiene una traviesa personalidad y una risa _única_.

"También deberías venir, Kodachi" Mikado no tardó en mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. _¡Qué tipo tan despreciable!_

"Aprecio la invitación, pero he de rechazar su oferta."

Kodachi se negó desde un primer momento.

Sin embargo, la persistencia era una de las características de Mikado.

"Y... si hablo con _ya sabes quien_ para que venga. ¿Qué dirías?" Mikado propuso sonando derrotado. Él había intentado de todo para convencerla, pero la respuesta de Kodachi no cambió.

A mi pesar, sentí un poco de pena por el pobre infeliz.

 _¡Conoce tu lugar! ¡Eres apenas un triste extra!_

Kodachi asintió, demostrando por primera vez cierto animo ante la idea.

Elegir al protagonista por sobre todos los demás. Esa es la actitud típica de una heroína.

"Muy bien, Tsunemori. ¡vamos a por el karaoke!"

"Eh? No, gracias, yo..."

Kaburi se mostró renuente.

"¡Te lo ruego! Si aceptas te deberé una, hombre _._ " Mikado terminó en un susurro cómplice, ignorante que todos podíamos oírle con claridad.

Poco a poco, Kaburi se entusiasmó con la idea, por lo que inmediatamente levanté la mano e informé que también iría.

"¡Bien! Solo por esta vez les dejaré escuchar mi maravillosa voz."

"Eh? ¿Tú también vendrás, Saotome?"

"¡Si Kodachi va, yo también voy!"

En realidad, no me importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ella hiciera.

Sin embargo, si Kaburi iba, esa es otra historia.

Incluso podría decir que me alegraba que él haya decidido participar. Recrearse le sentará bien.

* * *

El grupo incluía a Kaburi, Kodachi y otros diez compañeros de clase. siete de ellos eran chicos y las tres restantes eran chicas. La disparidad de genero se debe a la enorme popularidad de Kodachi.

"¿Quién será el primero en cantar?"

"¡Ese seré yo! ¡Le cantaré una canción de amor a Kodachi-san~"

"No seas baboso."

Me alejé de mis bulliciosos compañeros de clase, quienes entre risas intentaban decidir que canción interpretar.

Kaburi no es alguien que pueda parecer fuera de lugar dentro de nuestra clase, pero tampoco es lo que podemos llamar una figura central. A decir verdad, él no es una persona muy sociable.

Mucho mejor para mí, pues si tuviera más amigos mi tiempo en pantalla disminuiría.

"¿Cantarás?"

Kodachi preguntó acercándose a Kaburi, ignorando la balada romántica de Mikado.

Ella es astuta. Kodachi había tomado asiento junto a Kaburi.

"No soy muy bueno en esto."

"Ah, qué lastima. Quería escucharte..."

Quizás, para él, estaba bien con solo ver a los demás divertirse.

Tsunemori se levantó de su asiento, y nos dijo en voz baja antes de salir de la habitación. "Voy al baño."

Inmediatamente traté de hacer contacto visual con Kodachi.

Quería determinar si ella le seguiría.

Cuando el protagonista cambia de ubicación, también lo hace el centro del escenario. Ya no hay nada de valor en esta sala. Nadie estaba aquí para escuchar la canción de amor de Mikado.

Aunque pensándolo bien... Si realmente estuviera en el baño Kodachi no podría ir. Así que, siendo este el caso, quizás yo sería más útil.

 _¿Irás? ¿O debo ir o yo?_

Utilicé mis ojos para comunicarme silenciosamente con Kodachi, pero ella solo se limitó a mostrar una expresión de desinterés.

"¿Qué sucede, Saotome?"

"Ah, no es nada".

"¿Hay algún problema?"

"No." Respondí con cierta decepción.

Ella no pareció haberme creído. Sus ojos carmesí delataban cierta suspicacia.

Me sentí incomodo ante el escrutinio de una atractiva mujer.

"Tan solo me quedé cautivado contigo." Me vi forzado a mentir, bueno, no del todo.

Kodachi se encogió de hombros antes de mirar a otro lado.

 _¡Estúpida engreída! Ojalá te gane Kuonji..._

Kodachi chasqueó la lengua, lanzado una mirada de irritación en dirección a mis compañeros.

"Ahh~... míralos tan absortos en sus tonterías, no son más que sanguijuelas."

Mientras planeaba mi venganza, tuve el presentimiento de que escuché algo que no debía.

Kodachi continuó murmurando absortamente.

"Aunque si se trata de la sangre de Kaburi... prefiero ser yo quien beba hasta la última gota"

"¡I-iré al baño!" Grite, interrumpiendo a Kodachi, quien había dejado que su verdadera identidad se deslizara en sus divagaciones, me retiré de la habitación tan rápido como pude. ¡No me hagas ésto mujer! ¡Solo soy un simple extra!

Kodachi es una persona peligrosa para mí. Al estar cerca de ella, existe el riesgo de toparme con información clasificada.

…

Está bien. No escuché nada, no me enteré de nada.

Ella no es un vamp*ro ni nada de eso, ni en mis más salvajes sueños lo pensaría.

* * *

Kaburi no estaba en el baño.

Le encontré sentado en un sofá cerca al mostrador del recepcionista.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa?"

Me senté a su lado y le entregue una pequeña toalla.

Él se limpió las mejillas y la frente, y un poco después, comenzó a hablar como si estuviera en un monólogo.

"Me cuesta mantener la compostura cuando estoy alrededor de tanta gente."

"Bueno, eso es porque siempre andamos juntos solo nosotros dos."

"Y así es más cómodo para mi."

En otro momento, su admisión me hubiera hecho feliz, pero ahora tan solo puedo sentir tristeza.

Este era el lugar que le pertenecía a Kodachi.

Ella hubiera entrado a la recepción en un intento de escabullirse de la bulliciosa atmósfera del karaoke... ellos simpatizarían de inmediato y poco a poco su relación se profundizaría. Un encuentro aislado ideal para cimentar el futuro vinculo.

Al menos así se suponía que debía ser.

Sin embargo, ya no podía suceder, pues era yo quien estaba aquí.

 _Hmmm._

Esta es una buena oportunidad. Puedo lograrlo con esta oportunidad. Trataré de llevar a cabo este desarrollo indispensable, pero cliché, como un amigo cercano.

"Oye."

"¿Dime?"

"Hay algo que desde hace un tiempo he querido preguntarte."

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Has estado ocultándome algo?"

En ese momento, el color en el rostro de mi amigo cambió.

Hay numerosos peligros involucrados al plantear esta devastadora pregunta, pero estoy más que consciente de eso. Como amigo, aveces debo mostrar un poco de mi lado perceptivo. No quiero que piense que soy tonto o algo, no notar que hay algo extraño sería extraño en sí mismo.

"Bu-bueno..." Dudó en responder. Sin duda, estaba pensando: 'Si digo la verdad terminaré por involucrarlo en todo este enredo...'

Por supuesto, en su lugar también estaría preocupado en dar una respuesta honesta.

 _Esquiva la pregunta, Kaburi._ _Finge ignorancia._

"T-tienes razón." Dijo, después de haber tomado aliento.

Su mirada me asustó. _¡No me hagas esto! ¡No estoy preparado!_

"Hay algo que te he estado ocultando desde hace un tiempo."

Entonces, de repente, el empleado en el mostrador se desmayó.

"!"

Kaburi y yo nos levantamos a la vez. Notamos algo preocupante cuando revisamos el estado del recepcionista.

No era solo el empleado. Los otros visitantes en el pasillo también se habían desmayado. Los débiles ruidos musicales de cada habitación también habían cesado.

En pánico, abrí la puerta de la sala de karaoke más cercana.

Efectivamente, había un par de chicas tumbadas en el suelo.

"¿!Qué está sucediendo?!"

"Una poderosa ola hipnótica dejó a todos inconscientes".Kaburi respondió de inmediato a mis murmullos mientras acomodaba a las víctimas sobre el mobiliario de la sala. Parece ser bastante experimentado en esto.

... ¿Podría por casualidad, ser _eso_ ?

¿¡Entré en la parte sobrenatural de la historia!?

¿Fue esto en lo que la salida al karaoke se estaba convirtiendo? ¿Es este el episodio donde 'la influencia del oponente se filtra en la vida cotidiana del protagonista'?

Siempre pensé que un evento como este estaba destinado a ocurrir. Sin embargo, ahora que ha llegado el momento, no sé que hacer.

Se supone que debo estar lejos durante las partes de batalla. O en el peor de los casos observando desde lejos con mis binoculares. No soy tonto, a pesar de mi molesta curiosidad, tengo claro que alguien como yo no le iría nada bien en un encuentro con lo sobrenatural.

 _¡No te pongas nervioso, Saotome! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!_.

No tengo más remedio que hacerlo. No tengo más remedio que actuar nervioso con todas mis fuerzas.

Así es como lo dicta el escenario, y seguirlo es mi deber... Aunque esta vez no tendré que actuar.

"¡¿Q-qué hacemos?!"

"Cálmate, Saotome. Todo estará bien, las víctimas no parecen estar en peligro."

Tsunemori se levantó al haber terminado de acomodar al par de chicas en el sofá.

Esta es la primera vez que le veo de cerca ponerse serio... esto es malo.

"Lla-llamaré a la policía."

"Esta no es una situación que pueda ser tratada por la policía. Tenemos que vencer al perpetrador para ayudar a que todos se recuperen."

"¿Perpetrador? Te refieres…"

Kodachi vino corriendo mientras hablábamos.

"¡Todos en la habitación se desmayaron!"

Me sorprende que ella hubiera resistido la 'ola hipnótica', como se esperaba de un vampi**

"Kaburi. ¿Lo notaste? El culpable de la ola hipnótica es el gerente de la tienda."

"Así que era él después de todo. Quería volver a comprobarlo, así que fui a la recepción."

"Incluso pensé que el hombre tenía un aire extraño para él. Parece que es un 'apóstol' ".

Apóstoles. Al parecer esos son los oponentes con los que el protagonista y los demás batallan.

Solo por su nombre, puedo suponer que son adoradores de un dios maligno, un demonio o un loco con aires de grandeza. Siento que era un poco cliché, pero el propio Kaburi es un protagonista del cliché, así que no estaba mal.

Kodachi señaló una escalera de emergencia e instó a mi amigo.

"El gerente huyó a la azotea. Tenemos que perseguirlo. "

"Ah, Saotome. Cuida a los demás, ¿sí?... Lo siento." Dijo mientras salió corriendo con Kodachi, yo respondí con "¿Huh? ¡Hey, espera! ¡A dónde vas!"

A decir verdad, sabía que me pediría esto. Esto también es un desarrollo cliché.

En la escena del incidente, el personaje de apoyo se encarga de cuidar a las víctimas. A veces se les dice "¡Escapa con todos los demás!" Esto es de esperar cuando está ocurriendo una batalla.

Para ser sincero, creo que esta es una solicitud irrazonable. Solo soy un simple estudiante de secundaria, ¿qué demonios quieres que haga?

Lo que sea, no sirve para nada quejarme. Como el protagonista me lo pidió, solo puedo esforzarme.

 _'Cuando Kaburi acabe con el enemigo todos deberían despertar. Tal vez debería revisar las demás habitaciones...'_

Afortunadamente, el edificio era relativamente pequeño, así que terminé en unos veinte minutos. Además, encontré al verdadero gerente del karaoke amarrado en el almacén.

Solo puedo esperar a que ellos regresen ahora ... No sé cuándo sucederá, así que decidí volver a la sala de karaoke por ahora.

En ese momento se me ocurrió algo verdaderamente desagradable.

Se supone que soy un simple estudiante ordinario, entonces, ¿¡Por qué demonios no me desmayé al igual que los demás?!

* * *

Había pasado más de media hora desde que mi amigo y Kodachi salieron a lidiar con el culpable de los desmayos.

Mientras cantaba _Cherryboy Riot_ mis compañeros empezaron a despertar.

Como se esperaba de mi magistral interpretación.

"Uhhh."

"¿Qué sucede? ¿En dónde estoy?"

"Cinco minutitos más..."

Un instante después Kodachi y Kaburi entraron al salón de karaoke.

"¿Qué sucedió? Me tenían preocupado, ¿sabes?"

"Ah, disculpa... estábamos revisando las otras habitaciones."

Kaburi estaba especialmente pálido y su caminar era bastante inestable. Me acerqué a él para apoyarle.

 _¿Fue una pelea tan dura?_

Por el contrario, a Kodachi se le veía radiante. En lugar de estar agotada, parece más animada que antes de la pelea. Algo debe haber sucedido.

"Je, je, gracias por el bocadillo. Ohohohohoho~"

... Oh, ella chupó su sangre.

"Es como un delicioso vino... podría convertirme en adicta."

Kodachi. ¿Que tipo de persona eres?

En ese momento se me ocurrió algo verdaderamente desagradable.

Se supone que soy un simple estudiante ordinario, entonces, _¿¡Por qué demonios no me desmayé al igual que los demás?!_

 _"_ ¿Qué demonios soy? _"_

* * *

A partir de aquél día mi percepción de los eventos sobrenaturales cambió desde el suceso en el karaoke, y en contraste mis 'incursiones' aumentaron. El deseo de observar las batallas de el protagonista y compañía incrementaron, y en consecuencia empecé a observarle desde mucho más cerca con la esperanza que descubriría algo acerca de mi verdadera naturaleza.

Traté de engañarme a mi mismo, diciéndome que lo hacía para conocer mejor las habilidades de Kaburi y sus compañeras, que al hacerlo, evitaría más fácilmente involucrarme con la historia principal.

Además, la vida cotidiana está altamente relacionada con la parte sobrenatural. No existen garantías que lo que sucedió en el karaoke no se repetiría. Quiero estar preparado.

Estoy satisfecho con mi actual posición, pero eso no significa que debo perder mi ambición.

Casualmente, las tres candidatas también poseen un poder especial.

"¡Hahahahah! ¡U'nth el magnifico vive una vez más!"

De un oscuro callejón surgió una peculiaridad, o 'apóstol' como se hacían llamar. Robusto era la palabra que mejor le definía, con su feroz mirada atemorizó a los pacíficos peatones. O eso intentó, pues la calle estaba desierta a esas horas, a excepción de cierto grupo de estudiantes.

Su ágiles piernas de caballo pisaron el pavimento ocasionando grandes grietas y una gran vibración que viajo por decenas de metros.

¡Cuidado, imbécil! Le quise gritar, mientras trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no caer de la azotea del edificio abandonado en cual me estaba ocultando.

La criatura emitió un pequeño quejido mientras miraba a sus alrededores con una mirada de... ¿decepción?

"U'nth les agradece su presencia, le habéis ahorrado la tediosa tarea de buscaros.." Dijo galantemente, haciendo incluso una burlesca reverencia.

El hombre-caballo galopeó con velocidad cegadora.

 _ ***ring* *ring* *ring***_

El sonar de campanas resonó por el solitario distrito de almacenes.

"El Saman yace inerte y solitario en la selva de las penumbras."

La velocidad de la bestia se redujo ante los cánticos de Tendo.

"La nevada cae sobre nuestras pieles, los murmullos de la gélida ventisca reverberan por el vacío.

Era como si la bestialidad en forma de caballo estuviera caminando sobre un pantano. Sus patas, las cuales gozaban de fuerza sobrehumana no podían sino trastabillar patéticamente.

\- Tendo Akane, La joven que ostentaba el titulo de 'Sacerdotisa Escarlata'

Debido a sus cualidades ella era la 'curandera' del grupo, pues sus habilidades eran las que mejor llenaban ese rol. Poseía la inherente habilidad de curar a los demás con tan sólo un toque, a demás de poseer una reliquia familiar en forma de báculo, qué cuando hacía sonar debilitaba y ralentizaba a los acólitos del mal.

De repente apareció una silueta, que como un relámpago arremetió en contra del hombre caballo.

La bestia no se quedó inmóvil. Con uno de sus brazos trató de bloquear el veloz ataque.

Un brazo cayó, cortado limpiamente desde la articulación del codo hasta detenerse a escasos milímetros del rostro de U'nth.

"¡Arghhhhhhhhh!"

U'nth rugió en una furia ciega, atrás había quedado el su irreverente personalidad. Su pelaje empezó a brillar de manera intermitente, una nauseabunda aura escarlata le cubrió y los efectos residuales de la magia de Tendo desapareció.

U'nth embistió contra la culpable de su dolor. Por un momento pareció más un toro que un caballo, el golpeteo de sus robustas patas creó grietas en el pavimento y una estela de polvo y piedras a su alrededor.

"Creíste que era simple madera, ne? No tienes a quien culpar si no a tu arrogancia por pensar que podrías bloquear la reliquia de la familia Kuonji." Ukyo dijo con suficiencia en un intento de ocultar una mueca de dolor.

\- Kuonji Ukyou, la senpai de tercer año y poseedora de la 'Espada del árbol sagrado'. Ella no teme en cargar ciegamente contra el enemigo, aún sin tener un plan.

La mandíbula de U'nth tembló por un momento mientras observaba su muñón.

"¡Tonta!" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cruel, de sus labios salió una clase escupitajo.

"No te olvides de mi." Respondió Kodachi con una sonrisa cruel. Por un instante, voraces llamas rodeaban su cuerpo.

"¡A-!"

La criatura emitió un horrendo grito, el cual también fue rápidamente tragado por las implacables llamas.

...

* * *

Debo admitir que he obtenido bastante información gracias a seguir al protagonista. Gracias a ello me he enterado de las habilidades de los protagonistas, también poseo una rudimentaria idea del objetivo del enemigo. Tristemente, no he encontrado nada que pudiera indicar el motivo por el qué no me vi afectado por la 'Onda Hipnótica'.

La falta de resultados en ese campo en particular me estaba volviendo loco de ansiedad.

En cuanto a lo sobrenatural, pues, bueno.

Los 'Apóstoles' son seres de otro plano. Hace cientos de años, apareció una puerta que comunicaba su mundo con el nuestro, y ellos empezaron una violenta incursión a nuestro mundo. Fueron derrotados, y la puerta fue debidamente sellada.

 _Hasta ah_

Recientemente, sucedió una perturbación en el espacio-tiempo, debido a ello, el selló se debilitó considerablemente, facilitándole el acceso a los invasores.

La guerra está a punto de comenzar.

Criaturas que parecen insectos, bestias míticas, aves, o peces cruzaban diariamente la frontera entre nuestros mundos. Los apóstoles venían en todos los tamaños y formas, incluso algunos contaban con la capacidad de tomar forma humana.

Los apóstoles están planeando en resucitar a su rey, el 'Rey Demonio.'

En otras palabras, el Rey Demonio es el jefe final de esta historia.

Pensándolo bien, es probable que el enfrentamiento con el Rey Demonio constituya el clímax de esta historia. Supongo que la ciudad, la escuela e incluso mi casa serán destruidas ante el inminente levantamiento del maligno.

Es triste, no lo puedo negar, sin embargo, nada posee prioridad por encima de las circunstancias del protagonista.

El Espíritu que mora dentro de Kaburi es una deidad guardiana que ha pasado de generación en generación dentro del clan Tsunemori.

En otras palabras, Kaburi era especial desde su nacimiento.

Al contrario del clan Saotome, cuya descendencia solo heredará las deudas de juego de mi padre.

...

Esta es la visión general de lo que me he enterado. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas inconclusas, pero decidí abstenerme a continuar espiando.

Ya me había arriesgado demasiado. Que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de mis episodios de 'stalker' hasta ahora era un pequeño milagro.

'Con esta información puedo prevenir cometer errores. A partir de mañana seré el mismo Saotome Ranma de siempre, un chico cuya mayor preocupación es conseguir las tres medidas de todas mis compañeras...' O eso quería creer. La investigación de la verdad del karaoke tendría que esperar.

De alguna manera... algo sucedió mientras me disponía a finalizar mi investigación.

Cometí un error.

\- Fui descubierto por Kaburi y las heroínas mientras los espiaba.

"Ups~"

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Si consiguen algún error ortográfico o gramático - que estoy seguro que lo hay - no duden en avisarme. Pues la trama finalmente empezó a avanzar, a ver a donde nos lleva.


	5. La Bella Durmiente

Era un pequeño parque. Bastante ordinario a decir verdad, daba hasta flojera de describir. O hasta hace poco había sido así, pues en cosa de minutos el parque había sufrido un cambio drástico

Arboles yacían por doquier, arrancados de raíz como si un cruel y enorme niño hubiera jugado con ellos hasta el cansancio. La tierra estaba cubierta de una desagradable sustancia que emitía un extraño olor, restos de múltiples columpios cubrían el fangoso escenario ellos eran las silentes victimas de la irregularidad que habitaba en las sombras del pequeño parque.

En medio de todo el caos se encontraba una temible criatura, o lo que quedaba de ella. Era bípedo, su enorme cola segmentada se retorcía en intervalos indeterminables, su piel era de un color gris pálido.

"Buen trabajo, chicas." Un atractivo joven pronunció con un pequeña sonrisa, observando como la criatura soltaba su último aliento.

"Eh, no es como si hubiera hecho esto por ti ni na-nada..."

"Ohohohoho. Sin duda esta victoria se debe a mis habilidades sin igual."

Kaburi soltó un suspiro exasperado, ocultando una expresión de incomodidad mientras evitaba la mirada.

 _¿Huh?_

Era un evento que Saotome Ranma había presenciado numerosas veces. Los buenos siempre triunfaban y todo eso...

En realidad ese escenario no tenía nada de especial. Era una batalla más contra la oscuridad, un paso más a la victoria en contra de las fuerzas del mal o al menos así debió haber sido.

"¿Quién anda allí?" Kaburi preguntó en dirección a una sospechosa estatua, sintiendo por primera vez una presencia sospechosa en esa área. Le tenía que dar crédito a quien quiera que le observaba, pues había logrado evadir su agudo sentido sobrenatural.

Él no tuvo que voltear para saber que sus compañeras le estaban cubriendo las espaldas en una formación impenetrable. Ellas contaban con su total confianza.

No recibió respuesta.

El joven de ojos punzantes se acercó sin titubeos a la estatua.

Tsunemori Kaburi estaba preparado para encontrarse con cualquier cosa.

O eso creía.

* * *

 ** _¿Quién anda allí?_**

Cuando Ranma escuchó esas palabras supo que algo estaba mal. Él no tardó en confirmarlo a al observar la expresión que su mejor amigo estaba dirigiendo en la dirección en la cual él actualmente se estaba ocultando.

Su mirada era abiertamente hostil. Sus ojos eran los de un depredador, una incomprensible criatura moraba en su cuerpo, por un momento Ranma sintió que sería devorado.

"Maldición... ¿Quién fue el idiota que se le ocurrió ponerse a espiar a este tipo?" Murmuró contemplando echarse a correr.

Sacudió la cabeza, despejando esa estúpida idea. Era inconcebible que él pudiera huir de un tipo que combatía abominaciones como pasatiempo, y eso sin contar a las tres 'heroínas'. Huir complicaría aún más su ya precaria situación.

'Ni hablar.' Pensó, maldiciendo su estúpido sentido de aventura, que cada día le exigía más y más.

Kaburi se estaba acercando rápidamente en su dirección, la extensa oscuridad y fangoso pantano no obstaculizaban su avance, con cada paso que daba el corazón de Ranma se aceleraba más y más, como si de un caballo salvaje se tratara.

Las heroínas habían desaparecido en la ominosa oscuridad.

Ranma tragó saliva, endureciendo su determinación.

Los pasos se estaban acercando.

"Debí haberme quedado en mi casa..." Lamentó con un suspiro.

Esa noche, Ranma vio como el escenario por el que había sacrificado tanto, por el que tanto había esperado se desmoronaba frente a su impotente mirada.

* * *

Kuonji avanzó en lo que esperaba fuera una trampa. La confianza que tenía en su equipo era total, y sabía que nada le sucedería pues contaba con ellas.

Eso no quiere decir que no estaba en guardia, pues los apóstoles eran por naturaleza seres truculentos de los cuales se podría esperar cualquier cosa.

Por ello, él no se detuvo cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido y observó una silueta asomarse por detrás de los restos de una estatua.

"Woah!"

El que la vil criatura esquivara no fue ninguna sorpresa.

Su apariencia sí lo fue.

"Ra-Ranma?" Kaburi pronunció titubeante, en sus ojos brillaba la luz de la incomprensión.

 _¿Ilusión?_

"¿Acaso conoces a alguien con un rostro igual de hermoso que este?"

Desafortunadamente, su voz era igual que la de su... _amigo_.

Oculta en la penumbra, Ukyo sintió incredulidad ante la escena. ¿cómo demonios se podía dejar engañar por un truco tan cutre?

La kendoka apretó los labios con fuerza, preparándose para atacar ahora que la criatura parecía estar distraída.

Justo cuando su bokken estaba a punto de conectar, la criatura dirigió su atención a ella.

"¡Qué bonito cosplay! ¿Tú misma lo hiciste?"

Ukyo titubeó por un momento. Ella admitió para si misma que el apóstol frente a ella no era un ser ordinario, pues el que hubiera sido capaz de copiar la desagradable forma de hablar de Ranma requería talento.

Kaburi aclaró su garganta, decidiendo intervenir antes que algo sucediese. "¿Qué haces aquí, Ranma?" Mientras más le escuchaba hablar mayor era su convencimiento que se trataba del verdadero Ranma.

El joven de ojos azules aprovechó la oportunidad y atacó como mejor sabía hacer.

Con sus palabras.

"Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar." Resopló. "Imagínense mi sorpresa al encontrarlos aquí vestidos de esa forma tan _peculiar_ "

"¡No puedes creerle a este ti-!"

Ranma avanzó, invadiendo el espacio personal de Ukyo. Al ver que su arriesgada maniobra había servido para hacerla callar, continuó.

"Jamás me esperé esto de ustedes, chicos." Pronunció con tristeza.

"Todo tiene una e-"

"¡Silencio!" Exigió con una expresión de enojo, aunque por dentro estaba sudando con nerviosismo. "Me encontraba por aquí cuando escuché unos extraños ruidos, cuando llegué todo estaba así. El parque está hecho todo un desastre y ustedes están vestidos en esos cosplay tan cutres... ¡excepto el tuyo, _Ucchan_!"

Kaburi y las chicas intercambiaron miradas inciertas.

"Ah. También vi como aquélla chica se transformo en esa cosa." Pronunció señalando la agonizante criatura con apariencia reptiliana. "¡Y los vi a ustedes actuando como unos Power Rangers!"

Kaburi soltó un suspiró y empezó a hablar. "Todo empezó hace mileni-"

Ranma tenía otros planes. "¿¡Por qué demonios no me invitaron a su pequeño club de cosplay!?"

"Huh?"

Ranma asintió. "NO soy muy bueno para actuar, pero siempre puedo aprender... Soy bastante bueno con la maquina de cocer, podría diseñar unos trajes muchos mejores que esos." Dijo mirando los estupefactos rostros de sus compañeros, permitiéndose soltar un suspiro. Era una explicación bastante forzada, estaba consciente de ello, pero no se le había ocurrido nada mejor.

'Siganme la corriente por el amor de dios.'

"Continuar ocultando la verdad podría resultar peligroso para Ranma..." Akane susurró a Kaburi, quien tenía una extraña expresión entre resignado y aliviado.

Él observó a sus otras dos compañeras en busca de _algo_.

Ukyo mostró una expresión conflictiva mientras Kodachi se encogió de hombros, los gestos eran distintos pero parecían comunicar el mismo mensaje; la decisión era suya.

Ranma contuvo el aliento, observando el rostro de su mejor amigo.

"Espero no arrepentirme de esto..." Kaburi murmuró.

 _'¡Refuten su decisión! ¡Se los suplico, chicas!'_

"Por mi está bien. De todas formas, nunca planee mantener esto en secreto." Kodachi intervino.

¡!

"Tenemos que hablar."

 _'¡No, no tenemos qué!'_

* * *

Las chicas habían abandonado la escena hace tiempo, dejándonos solos a mí y al protagonista. Kaburi había decidido llevarme a su casa, pues ambos queríamos evitar tener ese tipo de conversación en el fangoso pantano que se había convertido el parque.

"Primero que nada pido que me disculpes por no haberte dicho nada antes. Quiero que sepas que nunca quise involucrarte en esto, Ranma."

La convicción y seguridad que trasmitía el protagonista era sorprendente, y una de las razones por las cuales dudaba tanto en interrumpir su discurso cuando no hacerlo resultaría desastroso para mí.

"Pero si no lo hago te estaría poniendo en peligro, y eso es algo que no voy a permitir."

Tomé entre mis manos la taza de humeante té que me ofreció Kaburi.

"Tendo, Kuonji, Kodachi y yo." Kaburi se detuvo por un momento antes de endurecer su expresión.

"Tenemos habilidades sobrenaturales."

 _ **Gasp**_

Lo sé, lo sé todo, tonto.

Aunque era así no podía decírselo, no a menos que quisiera cavar mi propia tumba. Por lo tanto, me vi forzado a hacer preguntas incrédulas y sonidos de sorpresa para ayudar con la atmósfera de la escena. Era el turno de brillar del protagonista, después de todo.

"Luchamos contra los apóstoles, son criaturas despiadadas que merodean nuestra ciudad."

-El objetivo de los apóstoles es resucitar a su rey para hacerse con nuestro mundo. Como heredero del linaje Tsunemori es mi responsabilidad evitarlo, desde hace milenios mis ancestros han sido los contenedores de un espíritu de gran poder, en el pasado algunos lo consideran un dios. Hoy el Emperador Dorado mora en mí, y la responsabilidad de detener a los apóstoles recae sobre mis hombros."

Hmmm.

Asentí con una expresión estoica mientras saboreaba su té, que para mi sorpresa estaba bastante bueno.

"..."

Bajé mi taza, notando que Kaburi había dejado de hablar. Su anterior expresión de seguridad se había esfumado, dejando atrás una carcasa de inseguridades y dudas.

Ahhh~

 _'No pongas esa cara, es indigno de un protagonista.'_

"No te creo." Pronuncié sin despejar mis ojos de los suyos. Me sorprendí ante la renuencia que sentí al pronunciar mis palabras.

Es mi responsabilidad.

"Eso es lo que me gustaría decir, pero aunque suene bastante loco me encuentro creyendo en tus palabras. He observado varias cosas acerca de ustedes que me parecían bastante extrañas, y... con esto que me explicaste todo tiene un _poco_ más de sentido."

Kaburi soltó un taciturno suspiro, permitiéndose relajarse por un momento antes de soltar la otra bomba.

"A decir verdad, he estado pensando que quizás lo mejor es que mantengamos distancia."

"No seas idiota." Dije, golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

"No es tan simple..."

"¡Sí lo es! ¿Crees que dejaré de ser tú amigo tan sólo por qué tienes un estúpido poder? Eso es solo una faceta de lo quien eres. ¿Y qué si cazas apóstoles, demonios, o cucarachas por las noches? en lo que a mi respecta eres mi mejor amigo y eso no cambiará."

"Ranma..." Kaburi sonrió ligeramente.

A pesar de tener más de año conociendo a Ranma era la primera vez que hablaban de un tema serio, y no dejaba de sorprenderle su amistad incondicional... Era extraño para él, quien nunca había sentido nada parecido en su vida.

"Akane tenía razón. Hablar contigo fue lo mejor... me hacía sentir un poco culpable ocultar esto de ti." Admitió, rascándose la mejilla con incomodidad. Se sentía incierto pues no sabía como comportarse de ahora en adelante.

* * *

A partir de aquélla noche mis responsabilidades aumentaron. Ya no puedo ignorar las circunstancias del protagonista y su pequeño harem, ahora, puedo salirme con la mía comentando cosas como '¿Cómo sigues de tu lesión?' o 'Como quisiera poder ser de ayuda...'

Me alegra que mi error no haya resultado en un gran cambio. Mi envolvimiento con la historia principal pudo haber aumentado, pero no creo que Kaburi o compañía intenten forzarme a hacer nada absurdo pues no poseo ninguna habilidad especial.

Aquella noche había jurado que me abstendría de cualquier conducta excesiva, no iba a permitir que mi error se repitiera a pesar que mi sentido de aventura me molestase diariamente.

* * *

Las medidas que había implementado el director para incrementar el promedio escolar de Hanabitsu habían resultado ser bastante eficaces. Su creciente reputación como una de las mejores escuelas de Tokyo era una prueba de esto, la expectativa de los maestros, padres y director era algo casi palpable e insoportable para los estudiantes.

Bueno, para la mayoría.

"Zzzzzz~"

El placido ronquido de cierta estudiante resonó por el salón de clases. A más de un compañero de clase le irritaba verla descansando tan plácidamente cuando el resto de mortales se esforzaban por estudiar.

"Por cierto." Su voz era apenas un susurro, por suerte, Ranma contaba con muy buen oído.

 _¿Hm?_

El joven de ojos azules dirigió una mirada expectante a su buen amigo, Kaburi.

"Hay algo que he estado ocultándote." Pronunció con un semblante oscuro, como si tocar el tema por si solo fuera desagradable.

Ranma sudó internamente ante el repentino cambio de atmósfera.

"Si te incomoda no tenemos que hablar de ello, hombre. Todos tenemos derechos a tener nuestros pequeños secretos." Le comentó, guiñando un ojo de manera cómplice.

Kaburi hizo una pequeña mueca. "Es algo de lo que tienes derecho a enterarte, ¿aún así sigues pensado de esa forma?" Soltó con una mirada expectativa.

Ranma tragó saliva, sintiéndose sumamente preocupado por lo que tal cosa pudiera significar. Lo peor era que las palabras de su amigo le habían intrigado bastante, su curiosidad había sido despertada.

Él sacudió su cabeza, despejando sus desorganizados pensamientos. Reuniendo todo su coraje habló. "Entiendo tu preocupación y confió en tu juicio, pero no puedo evitar notar que hablar de ello te incomoda. Esperaré hasta que creas conveniente contarme." Dijo fingiendo un estoicismo que en ese momento no sentía.

"A-ah... Gracias, Ranma." Kaburi respondió después de un momento de silencio.

Ranma soltó un imperceptible suspiró, tratando de ignorar lo arrepentido que se sentía por aplazar la 'gran' revelación.

Le había costado llegar a su actual posición y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su escenario siendo descuidado.

* * *

La inocente tranquilidad que solo la ignorancia podía crear envolvía a los habitantes de la ciudad de Tokyo, quienes no sabían que tarde o temprano reviviría una perversa criatura milenaria, cuyo único fin era la exterminación de cada ser viviente en nuestro planeta.

La vida diaria en Hanabitsu aún no se había visto afectada. El -secreto- club de aficionados de Kodachi bullía de actividad, rumores de como la fantástica Kuonji había ganado cierto campeonato de Kendo en Kobe resonaban por los pasillos de la institución, y decenas de compañeros solían peregrinar al templo de la familia Tendo, donde cierta sacerdotisa obsequiaba talismanes de la buena suerte a los más adeptos.

Todo estaba bien, bueno, a excepción de Kaburi, quien por alguna razón ha estado actuando extraño.

Desaparecía durante los periodo de descanso. La cantidad de veces que caminamos juntos a casa también ha disminuido. Hay algo extraño con él, eso era algo que podía ver con facilidad.

En un principio pensé que Tsunemori había hecho su elección, y que aprovechaba esos pequeños 'escapes' para conocer en profundidad a la afortunada heroína.

Al final, me desilusioné después de espiar minuciosamente a las heroínas. Su relación con todas ellas continuaba igual de ambivalente.

Existía una terrible posibilidad que no quería siquiera imaginar; y si Kaburi tuviera otro amigo?

De serlo, mi posición se vería amenazada. ¡Sería una materia de vida o muerte! Si aquél chico es más interesante que yo, o investiga con mayor empeño los pasatiempos de mis compañeras hasta el punto que incluso conoce el color de su ropa intima... Tan solo pensarlo me pone la piel de gallina.

¡No hay forma que exista tal degenerado!

Para prevenir tal cosa me había planteado mejorar mis habilidades como amigo, aunque, afortunadamente cuando hablé con Tsunemori acerca del tema me respondió. "No existe un mejor amigo que tú, Ranma."

Era un alivio.

Descartando esa horrible posibilidad tan solo quedaba una causa en la que podía pensar.

'Ha de tener algo que ver con el otro secreto que guarda Tsunemori.'

Si esa resulta ser la razón entonces no hay nada que hacer. Sería estúpido de mi parte inmiscuirme.

Es posible que se trate de algo que ni siquiera las heroínas conozcan. Enterarme antes que ellas sería bastante problemático, sin importar cuan cercanos seamos.

Entiendo, y comprendo mi actual posición.

Aún así no dejaba de sentirme un poco solitario...

Hoy, Kaburi desapareció sin siquiera esperar que el segundo periodo terminara. Abandonó su mochila sobre su escritorio, y entre excusas de un estomago estreñido se esfumó ante las narices del apático Tanaka. Mi intuición me decía que no iba a regresar en todo el día.

Decidí hacerme el listo y escabullirme del salón antes que el tercer periodo comenzara. Caminé sin dirección mientras sopesaba en mi mente que curso de acción tomar con este enigmático escenario. Después de todo, no valía la pena quedarme en el salón si Kaburi no estaba ahí.

El que la siguiente clase fuera Inglés y tuviéramos una prueba para la que olvidé estudiar no tenía nada que ver. _!_ _Na' que va!_

Mis pies me llevaron por sí solos a la enfermería de la escuela.

La enfermería era una pequeña habitación de color pastel, contaba con solo tres camas y un par de sillas. Era un lugar quieto y silencioso en el extremo izquierdo de Hanabitsu, los salones vecinos eran el club de ciencias y literatura, lo que generaba un agradable silencio. Era un buen lugar para acostarse y pensar, que la enfermera siempre estuviera ausente era un extra.

'Regresaré al salón cuando el tercer periodo termine...' Me prometí a mi mismo. A mi madre no le importaba mis arrebatos de 'delincuente', de hecho, de cierta forma lo aprobaba. En todos mis años no he podido lograr entender su extraña definición de varonil... Y de mi padre mejor ni hablar...

Abrí la puerta de la pequeña habitación, y para mi infortunio ya había alguien dentro.

Alguien estaba usando una de las tres camas.

¡¿Habrá tenido la misma idea que yo!?

No pude ver de quien se trataba, pues las cortinas rodeaban la cama.

 _ **'Zzzz'**_

Trémulos ronquidos se escapaban entre las ligeras cortinas color blanco..

Quizás él o ella si estaba realmente enfermo.

Sería malo despertarle. Caminé lo más silenciosamente que pude por la habitación hasta alcanzar la otra cama, donde quietamente me acosté.

La otra cama no estaba ni siquiera a un metro de distancia. Debo tener cuidado de no hacer ruido. Aunque solo había entrado para pensar así que no debería haber problema.

'Quizás Kaburi está entrenando para mejorar su control sobre sus poderes...'

Miré absortamente al techo de la habitación mientras varios pensamientos morosos invadían mi cerebro. Desde la enfermería podía escuchar a la distancia a mis ruidosos compañeros de clase.

Al parecer, sin darme cuenta, el tercer periodo había terminado y el cuarto periodo, educación física, había comenzado.

Por un momento pensé en unirme hasta que recordé que había olvidado traer el uniforme de gimnasia.

'Por cierto, Kaburi nunca asiste a ese tipo de clases...'

Me encogí de hombros, decidiendo dejar el tema. Mi estadía en la enfermería había aumentando, y lamenté no haber traído conmigo a mi celular.

'No hay remedio...'

Olvidé cerrar las cortinas alrededor de mi cama. Me senté, habiendo decidido remediarlo.

... Entonces... cuando me disponía volver a acostarme noté que había una pequeña hendija en las cortinas de mi vecino.

Mi curiosidad, aquél monstruo que moraba en mi se despertó. Me acerqué sigilosamente, y espié con trepidación por la minúscula abertura.

Lo primero que vi fue el pecho de una mujer. Parecía suave, pero también elástico, eran un par de montañas con muy buena forma.

Quizás, Al no poder dormir bien, se había desabotonado los botones de su blusa. Su generoso escote era visible con facilidad, y a juzgar por su ligera musculatura podía intuir que formaba parte de algún club deportivo.

"Oh-Oh!" No pude evitar musitar, aunque de inmediato me mordí la lengua para evitar que mi traidora voz me dilatara. No pude evitar pensar que si mi madre estuviera viéndome se sentiría orgullosa.

Intenté ver su rostro pero sin importar que angulo usara no logré hacerlo. La abertura era demasiado pequeña para discernir su identidad.

'Sería genial si ella tuviera un rostro lindo...'

Me dispuse a abrir las cortinas de una vez por todas, queriendo ponerle fin a la _curiosidad_ que me invadía.

Hasta que me di cuenta de algo. Me congelé en el ademan de abrir las cortinas, sosteniendo fuertemente sobre mi mano la cortina que cubría la identidad de la bella durmiente

'¿¡Qué demonios estoy haciendo!?' Pensé con un poco de incredulidad ante lo que estuve a punto de hacer. No soy un pervertido, a pesar de la imagen que aveces puedo llegar a dar. Las tonterías que hago con Kaburi son solo eso, tonterías, que surgen más de mi deber auto-impuesto de apoyar al protagonista que de cualquier otra cosa.

O al menos eso había creído. Las hormonas eran un adversario terrible, y bueno, soy un adolescente en la etapa de pubertad. Nadie podría culparme si echo un vistazo, ¿ne?

 _'Mamá estaría orgullosa...'_

"U...n."

Un sonido captó mi atención. Fue un sonido sutilmente erótico, y mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. ¿Quién podría culparme?

Está bien si echo un vistazo, verdad? Uno pequeñito, cierto?

Abrí las cortinas un poco más, ampliando ligeramente la gloriosa abertura.

Parece que son igual... no, más grandes que las de Tendo. Lo que no era mucho a decir verdad, pero para mi juvenil libido era más que suficiente.

Ofrecí una rápida oración a Dios por permitirme esta oportunidad.

Coloque mis manos sobre las cortinas y la abrí completamente.

¡!

Repentinamente, su cuerpo se estiró por un momento. Ella frotó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, y dirigió una dormitada mirada en mi dirección.

Lentamente saboreé con mis ojos los contornos de su figura. Era delicada, de estatura promedio y complexión delgada.

'¡Ohhh!'

En ese momento, al ver su rostro detenidamente mi cerebro dejó de trabajar.

"Có- q-qué?" Se escapó de mis labios.

La bella durmiente era hermosa como su apodo lo sugería, con nariz perfilada, largas pestañas, y largo cabello castaño. Pero por alguna razón estaba vistiendo un uniforme de varon. Al principio pensé que era una blusa, pero al observarlo en su totalidad noté que se trataba de un gakuran.

Su rostro era bastante atractivo. Su mirada daba cierto aire de galantería que no cuadraba del todo con una mujer, tiene un poderoso brillo en sus ojos color almendra. Ella tiene una forma de mirar hacía adelante sin titubear.

Yo la reconozco.

'No h-hay f-forma...'

Era Kaburi.

Mi amigo más cercano. El protagonista de esta historia. El _chico_ que secretamente luchaba contra las criaturas sobrenaturales que acechaban en nuestra ciudad, quien en su interior tenía sellado al 'Emperador Dorado.'

"Ah..."

Kaburi bostezó estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Los efectos en su escote fueron... interesantes.

Mis ojos siguieron sus movimientos de las montañas gemelas con rapta atención.

¡Hey, Dios. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿¡Qué demonios le hiciste a Kaburi!?

"Heh... Ranma?"

La criatura con el rostro de mi amigo me saludó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la misma sonrisa taciturna siempre. Al parecer él... ella no había notado que algo andaba mal.

"¿Y ahora qué, hoy también decidiste saltarte el examen? Eso no está bien, sabes? Conociéndote, seguro lo hiciste para recolectar más información acerca de nuestras compañer-!"

É- Ella siguió mi mirada, que hasta ahora ha estado enfocada en un solo lugar.

Tsunemori palideció al darse cuenta que su pecho se encontraba expuesto.

Ella subió la mirada una vez más, encontrándose con mis ojos. Poco después, bajó de nuevo su mirada, para después volver a mirarme.

Yo simplemente no podía decir nada. Incluso olvidé como respirar.

El sonido del reloj en la pared parecía hacerse más ruidoso, envolviendo el silencioso espacio en un insoportable sonido intermitente.

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac.

Kaburi tomó aliento y...

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

No tarde en también tomar aliento y gritar yo también.

Fue un sonido agudo y agonizante.

"¡No me mires! ¡No puedes ver! ¡No es lo que crees! ¡Esto no es lo que parece!"

Tsunemori entró en pánico.

¡Qué bueno! Al menos yo no era el único.

No podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, no quería entender.

"¡No tengo senos! ¡Esto es producto de un.. a-apóstol!" Ella trató de convencerme mientras frenéticamente se abotonó su gakuran.

"¡Es una ilu-ilusión, sí! ¡Soy un ho-hombre! ¡Un hombre entre hombres!"

Incluso si dices eso, ese par son más grandes que las de Tendo.

"¡Detente! ¡Te dije que no me vieras!"

"Arghhh ¡Ranma, eres un idiota!" Dijo con un sonrojo.

Ella me lanzó una almohada.

No traté de evadir, ni siquiera parpadeé, solo me limite a mirarla fijamente como si un demonio hubiera robado mi alma.

¡Tengo que estar soñando! ¿Verdad?!

¿Díganme que sí?!

* * *

No tengo la más mínima idea de como actuar ante esta emergencia sin precedentes.

Incluso después que Kaburi huyó al borde de las lagrimas no sé que hacer. Me quedé como tonto, pasmado mirando la puerta de enfermería, sin saber siquiera qué sentir.

'Qué demonios fue eso?'

La espontaneidad de la que tanto me enorgullecía me había abandonado. Era como si fuera un novato que no conocía sus lineas, un fracaso.

Incluso ahora, siento como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, una ilusión. Desafortunadamente, está era mi realidad. La almohada en el suelo delataba la agría verdad.

"De verdad era Tsunemori? No me habré equivocado?"

No. Ella me saludo, incluso conocía el sórdido secreto de mi bloc de notas.

Tsunemori Kaburi es el protagonista de esta historia. Se supone que era un héroe entre héroes, un paragón de virilidad.

Él no es alguien que entre en pánico y grite 'Kyaaa!', él es alguien a quien los demás hombres debíamos admirar y a la vez envidiar.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan... perdido. ¿Acaso había caído en la trampa de los _reverse-tr_ _ap_?

Si Kaburi realmente era una mujer... Significa que la imagen que tanto he protegido, la posición que tanto he codiciado ha perdido todo valor, ¿y cómo no?

El que Kaburi fuera una mujer no era problema, podía vivir con eso y continuar siendo su amigo sin problema. El verdadero problema había sido mi manera de interactuar con 'él', pues le había tratado como un hombre más, aconsejándole las estupideces que me decía mi mamá de pequeño.

Mi posición en elenco, si es que tal cosa existía siquiera, se había convertido en una cosa retorcida y extraña.

"Ojalá no me hubiera enterado de nada..."

 _'¿Quizás Kabuti tiene una hermana gemela?'_

Sacudí la cabeza. No tiene caso.

Me levanté de la cama, recogí la almohada y la coloqué en su lugar.

No me debo inmiscuir. Esperaré hasta que Kaburi me diga la verdad, si intenta mentirme le seguiré la corriente y si decide no volver a hablarme lo aceptaré.

Después de todo soy simplemente un extra.

Que las heroínas - _falsas_ \- se resuelvan ellas solas

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Perdón por el RETRASO, les diría mis excusas pero no serían suficientes para la vergüenza que siento y por el tiempo tan largo entre un capitulo y el otro.

Pues he aquí una revelación, ¿inesperada? pues no lo sé, espero y haya logrado sorprender a más de uno, y todavía falta otra gran revelación que será muchísimo más grande, aunque todavía falta un poco para llegar allá.

Cualquier horror ortográfico o gramatical me avisan, que siempre se me escapa uno o dos o unas cuantas docenas.


End file.
